Absorption refrigeration systems operable from the sun's radiant energy have been proposed for more than forty years as will be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,350. Various cascaded absorption refrigeration systems have been proposed using multiple absorbers and/or multiple generators as will be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,710. Systems using lithium bromide and water as an absorption solution have been in use for many years.